Hellsing's Demonic Maelstrom
by Namikaze09
Summary: The Shinigami grants Naruto a chance at a second life but in a different world. Reborn as a demon, Naruto is sent to Hellsing and aids Integra and her organization in facing the supernatural be it vampire, werewolf or an organization out to start a world war. Powerful Demonic Naruto. Fem. Alucard NarutoxHarem crossed over with parts of DMC and Darkstalkers
1. The Crimson Knight

**Hellsing's Demonic Maelstrom**

**G'day folks I'm here with a Naruto Hellsing crossover that I came up with thanks to the help of author jCOOLn who inspired me to make this story. I've been reading a lot of amazing Naruto/Hellsing crossovers and I wanted to try my hand with it. **

**Also this will be a powerful Naruto fic but there will be a twist. Naruto will not be a vampire or werewolf like in some of the other stories though I added a few more moves in his arsenal so that he won't be weak like in the manga. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto, Hellsing, Devil May Cry, or any other Video Game, Anime, Manga, etc. except for what I create which includes OC's, bloodlines, techniques, weapons, etc.**

**Chapter 1: The Crimson Knight**

**Realm of Limbo**

Shinigami, the God of Death, and keeper of souls was rubbing his chin in thought. And the reason for that is because in his hand was the soul of Naruto Uzumaki who sacrificed his life to defeat Madara, Obito, and Sasuke as well as seal the Jubi into the void. The other eight biju were sent to the Makai realm in order to prevent them from being used as weapons by those foolish mortals except Kurama due to the fact that the boy's Father, Minato Namikaze had linked their souls together using the Reaper Death Seal that bonded the two together even in death.

"_**Hmmm… what to do with the boy and fox? I could just send the Uzumaki to heaven for giving me the souls of those accursed Uchiha and send Kurama to the Makai realm with his brothers and sisters…"**_ He pondered on this for a bit until an idea popped in his head. Why not give the boy a second chance to start a new life? Considering all the crap he had to go through he deserved it, but the problem was which world should he send him to?

With a snap of his fingers a series of screens appeared before him and he looked through each one. He skimmed through each realm with a bored look on his face before he stopped his finger at one that had the title Hellsing over it. The info he got on this realm is about an organization called Hellsing that specializes in dealing with supernatural creatures such as vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghouls, etc. and the No-Life Queen Morgana (yes there's a fem. Alucard in the story) who has been a servant of the Hellsing family after her defeat by Abraham Van Hellsing.

"**Hmmm… this place looks interesting, and the boy would definitely fit in," **With a simple gesture of his hand, a reddish orange orb that took the form of a fox head appeared beside Naruto's.** "He's gonna need an edge and you my dear fox will be the key**."

The first thing he did was bring Kurama's and Naruto's soul together and merge them together, resulting in the soul becoming a gold color with a hint of red around it. He then does a gesture with his hand and pulls two small white orbs out of the reformed soul and bring them to his eye level. He snapped his fingers and in an instant the orb take shape. The one on the left took the form of what looked like a claymore and the other took the form of a sheathed O-Katana.

The claymore is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges: and each side it appeared to be a skull of a demonic fox with its maw opened and the crosstree extends outwards like a guard (Picture Rebellion but with the demonic fox skulls replacing the human and demon ones from the game).

The O-katana is kept in a black scabbard made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end with a yellow tie hanging around it. The wrapping around the hilt was white with black diamond pattern going down the cap to the guard, which like the cap was a brass color with the symbol of a dragon at the endpoint (Yamato from Devil May Cry 3 and 4).

"_**Ah yes, these weapons will suit him nicely in this world,"**_The God of death thought with a grin on his face and then brought the former ninja's body before him. He ushers the soul into the body and once it entered, the glowed brightly before simmering down to reveal Naruto's new form. He was reverted back into his 13 year old form with some major differences. His golden blonde hair was the same length as his father's with the difference being the jaw length bangs had crimson streaks. His body was also taller and leaner like a runner or swimmer.

Jutting out of his upper lip were a pair of canines and his facial appearance looked sharper and feral and he garbed in a pair of simple black pants. A grimaced look formed on his face and the blonde slowly opened his eyes which were now crimson with the pupils being slit. The first thing he saw was him standing in darkness and then looked up to see the form of the shinigami.

"**Hello lad," **That was the first thing the carrier of souls said before the reformed boy freaked out and jumped back in fear.

"Oh crap the Shinigami!" A sweatdrop formed in the back of the God's head from the outburst "Wait why are you not eating my soul at this very moment?" He paused and realized something "And why does my voice sound younger?"

Shinigami snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of Naruto. He blinked a few times, and realized he was younger with a few differences. He flashes a smile at his reflection, revealing a pair of canines, resulting in his eyes bugging out. "Wah! What the heck did you do to me?!"

The Shinigami simply chuckles at the reaction and decides to answer. **"To put it simply you died after defeating those three accursed Uchiha to me especially that damned Madara as I have been trying to get my hands on his wretched soul for a long time though the other two were bonus for me so let me be the first to say thanks." **

"Oh you're welcome I didn't really like those bastards either, all they did was spout about how great they were and being elite." Naruto answered with a grin on his face which the shinigami returned. "So why do I look different and look like I'm 13 again?"

"**The reason why I did this is because I'm giving you a second chance to live your life and compared to the crappy one you had I think you deserve it and for your next question you're a demon." **He Answered.

Naruto's eyes blinked rapidly as he we told he was a demon. **"Basically I merged your soul along with Kurama's together into one being with you being the dominant mind. Not only that but with your new body, your speed, strength, senses, etc. will increase to whole new levels and I even to the liberty of giving you a few extra abilities but I won't tell you what they are."**

At first Naruto was grinning like he won the lottery but deflated when the Shinigami wouldn't tell him of his other abilities. "Fine, spoilsport."

"**Lastly I give you these two gifts."** The Claymore and the sheathed O-Katana appeared before Naruto floating in the air. **"These are physical manifestations of your soul. The broadsword is called Rebellion which represents your strong will, and unyielding spirit. The next one is called Yamato an O-Katana that is sharper than any other sword in existence imbued with tremendous magic and capable of cutting through anything. This weapon represents your power and honor." **

Naruto couldn't help but stare at them in awe as these two weapon were as the Shinigami said an extension of himself. After that, the reaper explained to him how he was gonna send Naruto to a new world where the supernatural exist but the realm itself was not as dangerous as the elemental since the people in the realm possess advanced levels of technology and weapons that make ninja world look like the stone age.

"**So what do you think? Will you take the offer?" **The answer to his question was Naruto grinning ear to ear.

"I'd have to be an idiot to not take this even though I'll miss my comrades and the fuzz ball going to a new world sounds awesome." Naruto said gleefully and got a nod from the Death God.

"**Then it's settled." **He points his finger at the blonde demon and a set of clothes materialized on Naruto's person. He was garbed in a black collared shirt with a pair of matching loose fitting pants that were tucked in a pair of boots that had a gold trim around them and a red coat that stopped to his knees and around his waist was a black belt that had a flat gold buckle that was in the form of a snarling fox and he also wore black fingerless gloves with silver bulbs stitched into the knuckle areas.

Naruto whistled in admiration. "Wow I look awesome in red and black." He commented as he checked out his new clothes.

"**Glad you approve but that's not all." **Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. **"I had to plant the knowledge of this world into your brain." **

"Well a warning would've been nice before you nearly turned my brain into mush!" Naruto yelled as he gave the Shinigami a glare and shook the migraine off, mumbling about sadistic gods. "So when do I leave?"

A mischievous grin took form on the god's face and it slightly unnerved Naruto being a prankster and all. **"Now." **With a snap of his fingers a black portal appeared under Naruto's feet.

"What the" That was all he got to say before falling into the black portal and the Shinigami laughed as Naruto's screams echoed before closing the portal when the swords went through.

"**And Kami said I'd never get one over the boy and now she owes me a centuries worth of souls." **He cackled out in glee before teleporting in a swirl of dark energy.

**Hellsing Manor**

**(Dungeon)**

Richard Hellsing gritted his teeth in pain due to having his arm ripped off by the resurrected Morgana (Fem. Alucard) when he made an attempt to kill his niece Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing with a gun due to the fact that his late brother Arthur Hellsing named her his successor and intended to kill her in order to take over the Hellsing Organization that served under London and the Queen for his own ambitions.

He remembered the hidden gun he had, pulls it out with his remaining hand, and aims at her again with an insane look on his face. "IF I CAN'T HAVE HELLSING, THEN NO ONE CAN!" He screamed with a hysterical expression on his face. 13 year old Integra's eyes widened while Morgana's smile forms into an annoyed frown. She was going to not only rip off his only arm but also his head just to get rid of the annoying pest but stopped as a flash of light shined over them, wondering what it was as did Integra.

Richard looked up to with wide eyes only to see a claymore descend at him and run him through the middle of his chest. He coughed up a glob of blood as he was pinned to the concrete floor, dropping the firearm in the process. Next a blonde clad in red and black fell through the light, landing on his butt before the sheathed O-Katana bonks him on the head and lands beside him.

Once the light died down, Interga and Morgana stare at the blonde who was rubbing his sore muttering about stupid reapers and their sense of humor. He looks up and the first thing he sees is them. Morgana was garbed in what appeared to be a full black body suit that showed off her nice figure and a bit of cleavage from her d-cupped breasts possessing a pale skin complexion, ruby red eyes, and long black silky waist-length hair that added to her beauty.

The other was the same age as him but she had light dark skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair with two short bangs in the front and was garbed in a long sleeved white shirt tucked in a long grey skirt and dress shoes and wore round glasses on her face. The trio had a silent stare off for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up. "Hi." He greeted with his famous fox grin.

Morgana returned the smile, revealing her sharp teeth and elongated fangs. "Hello," She greeted in a silky tone but from the way she greeted him it was in a tone that spelled 'danger'. "It's been awhile since I've laid eyes on a demon, and a fox demon no less."

"D-Demon?" Integra stammered out as Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Yeah I'm a demon, but I was once human." He answered and took in his surroundings but then noticed his sword rebellion had impaled the now dead Richard through the chest and grimaced. "Oops, was he somebody important?"

Integra snapped out of her stupor and spoke "No, he was a traitor so you actually did me a favor even if it was intentional, but where are my manners? I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the new head of the Hellsing Organization." She introduced.

"Naruto Uzumaki and who's your friend?" Naruto asked as he looked at Morgana who still had that smile on her face, causing him to sweat drop.

"I'm Morgana, servant of the Hellsing family and the Queen of Vampires." She introduces and leans forward until she's eye level with him, still sporting that smile that sent a shiver up his spine and he also realized that she gave him a nice view of her chest whether it was intentional or not. "What shall I do about our new guest master?"

Integra pondered on it, glancing at the blonde and the body of her traitorous uncle. _"He is a demon, but he did save my life even though it was unintentional." _She thought before giving her new 'servant' an answer. "Don't harm him Morgana, despite his status he did save my life so I am indebted to him for his deed." The blonde English girl answered. Morgana nodded and took a step back.

"As you wish." She said before merging into the shadows and gave him a wink before her face vanished in the shadows.

"Phew, for a second there I thought she was gonna bite my off." He said with a nervous smile on face, which brought a hint of amusement to Integra's face. A giggle echoed through the walls, signifying that Morgana was still in the dungeon and once again caused Naruto to shudder. "Uh would it be too much trouble to take this conversation somewhere else? Dungeons make me nervous." He requested.

"Yes let's but I would like to know how you got here Mr. Uzumaki." She asked.

"Sure but you can just call me Naruto, I'm really not the type for formalities."

Integra blinked a few times before nodding. "Very well then Naruto, follow me." As they left, a pair of Amber eyes opened up in the darkness and couldn't help but grin at the prospects of having a demon in the organization.

'_Naruto Uzumaki, you're gonna make things very interesting, I can't wait to see what you're capable of.'_

**Time Skip (9 years later) **

**Cheddar Village**

In the moonlit forest two figures were heading into the village that has been overtaken by ghouls. One was a male figure who was 6'5 with shoulder length blonde hair garbed in a stylish red coat with two coattails splitting it from the middle with western and Italian accents and under it wore a long sleeved black shirt with the top part unzipped from the top, giving it a collar like appearance with a pair of matching pants tucked into a pair of boots with the gold trim around them and around the waist was a belt with a gold buckle that was in the shape of a fox head and also wore black fingerless gloves with silver bulbs attached to the knuckles (think Dante's outfit from Devil Mar Cry four).

The other was a female figure who was at an impressive height of 5'9. She wore a matching vest and black dress pants that hugged her lower body like a second skin that were tucked into a pair of knee length high heel boots. Under the vest was a white dress shirt and tied around the collar was a knotted red cravat while wearing a full-length, red frock overcoat. Her long silky raven hair cascaded down to her rear and on top of her head she wore a red fedora hat that tilted to right side and she wore a pair of wire framed orange lensed sunglasses over her eyes.

They were Naruto Uzumaki and Morgana, the Agents of Hellsing and they were on their way to Cheddar Village. Morgana stopped in her tracks and gazed up at the moon. "How beautiful, nights like this… make me want to have a bite to drink." Morgana says as she gazed at the moonlit sky and got a chuckle from the fox demon.

"You always want to have a bite to drink Morgana-chan, and take long walks in the woods." Naruto commented cheekily, resulting in Morgana glancing at him.

"I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you." She said in a sultry manner, revealing her fangs. "Especially after I tasted your blood for the first time."

"Ah, Ah my Queen of the Night, business first pleasure later, those are the rules." He chastised while wagging his finger in her face and pulled it back when she tried to bite it.

"Careful or you won't get that finger back Foxy." Morgana teased, giving him a wink as they headed to their destination.

**Cheddar Village**

Seras Victoria whimpered as she found herself in the grasp of the Priest turned Vampire of Cheddar who had turned everyone in the village including her comrades into ghouls with her being the only human being left alive.

"Struggle all you want girl but it is futile," He said as he groped one her breasts "I'm going to take your innocence, drain you of your blood and make you my eternal servant just like the rest of these insects." He declared, causing her to scream out in fear and desperation.

BLAM!

A gunshot echoed through the clearing and the priest cried out in agony as his arm was reduced into a bloody stump, releasing Seras and clutching the lost limb in pain. "Who dares!?" He snarled out and looks up to see Naruto and Morgana standing a feet away from him and his army with the blonde demon wielding a white customized .45 automatic in his right hand (so that you know it's Ivory from Devil May Cry 4) with smoke coming out of the muzzle.

"That's no way to treat a lady buddy." Naruto stated as he holstered Ivory. The priest glared at the red clad duo while his ghouls aimed their firearms at them. Naruto on the other hand smiled and brought his hand up, curling his index finger into his hand and pressing his middle finger and thumb together.

"Kill them!" He ordered and as soon as Naruto snaps his fingers the ghouls fired upon them with their variety of firearms. Dust rose up as the bullets impacted the ground and covered Naruto's and Morgana's forms, and the police officer's eyes widened in horror as they were gunned down. The vampire priest cackled, believing that his minions had turned them into bloody smears. Once the smoke cleared, his eyes widened in disbelief as they stood there, surrounded by a red barrier and the duo were grinning at their targets.

"I'll give them an A for effort but an F for the execution." Naruto states with his hands in his pockets while the barrier dissipated. "Care to do the honors my lady?" Naruto offered and the Queen of Darkness responds by reaching into her coat and pulling out Casull, a .45 white gun with an abnormally long barrel and sporting a predatory smile.

"But of course." She answered, taking aim at the ghouls and fired off a series of rounds that reduced the undead creatures into dust, much to the priest's horror. Morgana grinned gleefully as she shot down the zombies with incredible aim and precision until there were none left.

"But how?" The Priest wondered "How were able to kill them? Normal bullets can't kill my army?" The grin on Morgana's face grew as she removed the empty magazine and loaded a new one in.

"The silver cross from Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeter exploding shells. Anything I shoot never gets back up again. My partner uses the same rounds but adds a little 'kick' into them." She answered.

"And that kick pack a wallop considering I blew your arm off." Naruto states, much to the vampire's ire.

"But why? Why fight to protect these pathetic humans?" He questioned and glanced at Seras's stunned form, clenching his fist in anger. A frown formed on Naruto's face as the man shimmer behind the girl and brought his arm around her form, using her as a shield.

"Stop right where you are, this girl is the only survivor left in this village." The Priest said with a cocky grin on his face. "Don't you want her to live? I'll be more than happy to let her go if you allow me to leave." He then glanced at Morgana and his cocky grin became lustful as he gazed at her figure. "And perhaps 'loan' me your gorgeous partner for a few hours."

"…"

"…"

"Did he just ask me to pimp you out to him?" Naruto asked Morgana.

"Yes he did." Morgana answered in a dull tone.

"Want me to kill him?"

"Just a second," Morgana then turned her gaze at the hostage "Police Girl, are you a Virgin?" She questioned, causing a few reactions. Naruto face faults to the ground, a blush of embarrassment formed on the female blonde's cheeks, and the priest was flabbergasted by the bold question.

"Wh-what the?" The priest questioned while Naruto shot back up with a gob smacked look on his face.

"Morgana what the hell does her being a virgin have to do with the situation?!" He shouted in disbelief only for the No Life Queen to ignore it.

"Well? Are you?"

"Wha…? …I…." Seras stammered out, embarrassed to answer.

"You bitch!" The Priest shouted

"Answer!" Morgana demanded as she narrowed her eyes.

"Y-Yes! I am!"

BANG!

The bullet went through both her and the Priest, forming a clear yet bloody circular hole, leaving the two wide eyed and frozen in their spot until blood shot out behind the priest.

"Gah!" The undead man coughed up blood, releasing his hold in her while the female officer fell forward. As this happened, Naruto quickly taps the bottom of his left wrist where the tattoo of a snarling fox skull glowed red and in a puff of red smoke, summoned Rebellion and grasped the hilt in his right hand. He dashed forward and catches the critically injured girl in his arm while raising Rebellion into the air.

The Priest's eyes widened in horror and he looked into the glowing red eyes of his executioner who swung the claymore and cut down the middle. "Y… you…" The man didn't get to finish and blood sprayed out and the two halves split before turning into dust.

"Burn in hell." Naruto muttered as he planted Rebellion into the ground and gently placed the dying girl down, giving her a solemn look while Morgana approached them.

"I had to shoot through her in order to pierce his heart and allow you to finish him off. It was the only way." Morgana informed the blonde demon.

"I know… poor thing." Naruto said solemnly as she breathes out hectically and coughs up a bit of blood. He reaches into his coat and pulls out Ivory. "Don't worry, I won't let you suffer anymore."

Naruto was ready to bring the fire arm to her head only for Morgana to place a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a second Naruto." She said before kneeling down to the girl. "Tell me, do you want to live?"

The dying cop's respond was her bringing her trembling hand up towards the two whimpering out in pain and agony. Tears brimmed around her bright blue eyes as she reached out to them, begging to be saved. A genuine smile formed on Morgana's lips and she grasped the hand. "Very well then, you've made your choice."

She pulls the dying girl forward and places her in her arms. Naruto watched as Morgana's fangs grew in length and lean down to her neck, opened her mouth as she got closer to the jugular. Naruto stands up, putting Ivory back into his holster and sighs. "Integra's gonna kill me when she finds out about this." Naruto mumbled as he picked up Rebellion and looked up at the moon.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Hellsing Manor**

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto was leaning back in a chair with his feet propped on his desk, snoring with a magazine covering his face and his coat laying on a clothes rack. From the shadows, Morgana silently made her way towards his sleeping form and leaned close to his neck. She bares her fangs and slowly opened her mouth, leaning closer and closer with her fangs a few inches from piercing his neck.

"Don't even think about it." Naruto said in a muffled tone, causing the vampire queen to pause in her attempt and smile before pulling the magazine off his face, seeing the annoyed yet amused look.

"I was this close to getting a taste of that delicious blood of yours." She stated in a sly fashion as she was not wearing her Fedora hat or orange tinted glasses, showing off her beautiful face and amber eyes.

"Next time ask." Naruto advised before yawning and getting out of the chair. "So how is your new fledgling doing?"

"She's still asleep, though I'm about to go wake her up." She answered with a devious grin on her face.

"Heh, just don't scare her to death." The red clad demon advised as he grabbed his jacket of the clothes rack.

"Naruto, she's already dead." Morgana states before vanishing in the shadows.

Naruto simply snorted as he put his coat on and made his way to the door. Once he was out he ran into Integra and Walter who were heading Morgana's way to meet with their new 'guest'. The 22 year old woman has changed a lot from when she was a little girl as she was both strong and confident. Her blonde hair was a lot longer and she was taller in height if not a little shorter than Morgana. Integra's attire consist of a black suit, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red ascot with a silver cross pinned on top. "Heading down to meet our new guest Naruto?" Integra questioned as she held the cigar in her mouth, only for Naruto snatch it out.

"Yep." He said and put it in in his, taking a quick puff and exhaling a bit of smoke, only for Integra to snatch it back.

"Give me that." She said but in a tone that held some amusement. Ever since that day Naruto has made her life easier due to her new position as the Head of the Hellsing Organization and being a member of the Covenant of Twelve which put a lot of pressure on her since she was very young and held the greatest responsibilities.

"You know those things are bad for your lungs right?" Naruto questioned while she rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for not having a healing factor you bloody fox." She quipped back.

They would kept on with their little bantering match but a scream echoed through the door they were now in front of. Integra was the first to enter along with Walter and Naruto while Morgana stood before her fledgling. "You're too loud Police Girl, I don't care if you are a vampire you're still English so show some manners." Integra instructed in a calm yet amused manner, getting a groan from Seras Victoria.

"So now I'm a vampire?" She mumbled getting a nod from Integra.

"Yes you are, you were turned into one by Morgana after receiving a fatal wound in your chest." Integra explained as her servant/friend flashed a grin at her new subordinate. She then turned her attention at Naruto.

"What about him? Is he a vampire?" Seras asked.

"No I'm a demon." Naruto answered, resulting in her eyes widening till they looked like they could fall out of her sockets.

"D-D-Demon? B-but demons aren't real." She stammers out, causing a sweat drop to form on his head.

"I'm not real yet vampires are?" Naruto questioned in a dead tone. Seras wanted to speak up and say something but didn't after hearing his logic.

After that Integra went on to explain to her how she was going to be part Hellsing, an organization that specialized in dealing with the supernatural and protecting England under the direct orders of the Queen to eliminate any threats.

**Timeskip**

In a desolated apartment, two vampires were making out while beings surrounded by several mangled up and bloody bodies. "Soon we will have eternal life and we'll be together forever." The male vampire states to his girlfriend. The buzzer ringed and the guy pulls out a submachine gun and makes his way to the door. As he took his fifth step, a hail of bullets tore through the door and ripped through his body, causing him to screech out in pain and fall backwards.

The door was busted down by Morgana who had Casull aimed at her target. The guy growls and fires off a series of rounds on her person, cackling like a madman until his magazine was empty. Morgana on the other hand stayed in her position while a mist rose out of her. "You don't know how to shift your body into mist or transform into a bat nor can you heal your injuries." Her smile thinned and shifted into a small frown as he trembled in fear "You can't even fight back now that your weapon is empty. Her amber eyes glowed red, replication the fury she had as the insignificant speck whimpered before her. "How dare you even call yourself a vampire, you're nothing but an insect that needs to be squashed."

The man gets up and tries to get away, he runs down the hallway and turns the corner, only to get a boot to the face and sent flying down the hall and crashing into the wall hard, courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki. Who walked down the hallway with his hands in his pocket, sporting a look of boredom on his face.

"You think they'd learn by now?" He said with Rebellion strapped to his back. The guy's face had an imprint of Naruto boot as well as a broken jaw, busted lip, and broken nose with blood dripping down his face. He struggles to get up as his body was wracked with pain. Morgana holsters Casull and brings her arm back as she approached him and before he could comprehend what was happening, Morgana stabbed him through the chest where his heart was located and he let out gurgling scream before she ripped his heart out and crushes it, smearing her gloves and staining the floor before his body dispersed into dust.

Naruto whistled lowly at the execution. "Nice finish," he paused and heard a creak and noticed the window was slightly opened "And the other one got away."

Morgana smirks and looks up at the ceiling. "You're turn, police girl." She instructed as se exited the room with Naruto join up with her.

**Rooftop**

"Yes Ma'am." Seras says, garbed in her Hellsing uniform, armed with her rifle and watches the target run across the street in order to escape.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot her." She ordered in a calm manner but Naruto knew she was getting annoyed with the hesitation her new fledging was showing.

"But Ma'am she's about 500… no 600 meters away. How am I suppose to shoot her?" Seras questioned.

"Imagine a third eye on your forehead and aim using that. Don't think like human, think like a vampire because if you shoot like a human then you're gonna miss like one." Morgana explained. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with this girl asking all these questions.

"But… I don't even have a scope and it's almost pitch black out here." Seras says as she brings up her rifle and aims at the barely lit street.

"I told you to stop thinking like a human. Aim for her heart, she won't feel it." She ordered as a smile formed on her face. "Now shoot like a proper vampire would."

After she said that, Sera eyes suddenly shifted from their bright blue to blood red and fired off a shot. The bullet hit its mark, plowing through the girl's heart and she hit the ground with a thud, killing her with one shot.

"Good shooting police girl." Morgana complimented with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, not bad for a rookie." He says. Seras on the other hand was shocked beyond belief with what she just did as her eyes shifted back to their natural blue color.

"Wh-what is going on? I didn't even feel the recoil from the rifle, and I was able to see so perfectly in the dark." She muttered and heard a telepathic chuckle from her master. "And now I'm hearing voices in my head. What's happening to me? What am I becoming?" She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turns her head to see Morgana smiling at her.

"Not yet, this is only the beginning and you have a long road ahead of you. Soon you'll know what it means to be a true creature of the night." Morgana answered.

"And we'll be there to help you, remember you're not alone in this." Naruto assured her and got a nod of agreement from Morgana.

**Hellsing Manor**

**Integra's Office**

Integra frowned as she went through the previous reports on her computer screen involving the vampire incidents and how they have been increasing for the past couple of months. "There have been far too many incidents involving the vampires lately. They have been attacking randomly with no direct targets, killing anyone in sight and causing pointless slaughters, keeping us busy."

She continued to ponder on the reports while pictures of the grisly murders appeared on her screen. "It's as if someone is manufacturing vampires from a factory." Integra turned her head to see Naruto staring at the screen right beside her.

"Would it kill you to use the door Naruto?" Integra questioned with her hands intertwined, hiding the smile she had.

Naruto on the other hand chuckled. "Blame Morgana-chan, she makes it a habit to appear from the shadows and try to bite me for my blood." He said with a small grin on his face before getting serious. "Though you do have a point, these vampire attacks have been getting out of hand lately and we don't have any leagues in who is responsible for creating them. They're like cockroaches, you kill a few and more come crawling out of the woodworks."

"Indeed." Integra agreed and it was starting to become a nuisance. "But the question remains who is creating them and for what purpose?" She wondered before letting out a small yawn.

"We'll figure it out but for now get some rest, after all even a Queen needs her beauty sleep." Naruto said with a teasing smile. He leans forward and kisses her on the cheek before snatching her cigar out of her mouth. "And stop smoking, seriously these things will kill you." He said and teleports away before she could grab it back, causing her to growl and let out a huffing sound.

"Bloody Fox." She muttered and reaches into her suit to pull out her case of cigars, only to find it was gone. "What the?" Integra reaches into her pocket to find her lighter gone. "He didn't." She growled out and looked in each of her desk drawers to find the extra cases gone, causing a tick mark to form on her head and steam leave her ears in a comical fashion.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking casually to his chambers with a lit cigar in his mouth. "3… 2… 1…"

"NARUTOOOO!" Integra's enraged voice echoed through the whole Manor and he snickered. Walter walked by and shook his head at his antics.

"One of these days she's going to kill you." He stated and got a shrug from him.

"Eh, I'll live considering she already shot me in the head twice and in the cheek and not the ones on my face." Naruto says with the elderly butler shaking his head and an amused smile on his face but then caught a case full of cigars. He gives Naruto a questioning look and the blonde smiles, giving him a shushing motion with his finger.

A small grin was plastered on Walter's face and slips the case in his vest. "Have a pleasant evening Mr. Uzumaki." With that the butler was gone.

"Even Walter can keep a secret from his master." Naruto muttered, taking a few puffs of the cigar and exhaling the smoke. "Wow these are good. I should steal these more often."

**And Cut! Well Folks here's my version of jCOOLn's Naruto Hellsing crossover. Also so that you all know yes Naruto is a demon and I decided to put him in a class along with Dante's and Vergil's. I also added both Rebellion and Yamato in because I believe they suit the Hellsing world and I even plan to include the styles Dante used in DMC 4 which are Sword Master, Gunslinger, Royal Guard, Trickster, and Dark Slayer Style. I also took the liberty of even adding Ebony and Ivory and give him one more gun.**

**Also like in jCOOL's Naruto will be super strong but he can still be hurt but like the Sparda brothers can take anything his opponents dish out. Now in terms of the harem these are the women I chose so far.**

**Integra**

**Morgana (Fem. Alucard)**

**Seras Victoria**

**Heinkel Wolfe**

**Rip Van Winkle**

**Yumiko**

**If you have any other suggestions then let me now and I might even add females from other crossovers like devil may cry, and dark stalkers in the story, until then peace out and have a Happy Halloween^^. Lastly, all flamers will be fed to the No Life Queen MWAHAHAHAHAH! **_


	2. The Father, Maelstrom, and Brothers

**Hellsing's Demonic Maelstrom**

**Alright here's the 2****nd**** chapter for the Crossover story. If anyone has any suggestions for what I should add please feel free to let me know and I'll take the idea into consideration. Lastly as I mentioned in the other chapter I will adding parts of Devil May Cry and Darkstalker in mainly in terms of characters just to add some more excitement in the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to Naruto, Hellsing, Devil May Cry, or any other anime, manga, video game, book, etc. and I only own what I create. Also when I mentioned the harem those were the women I picked so far so I apologize for any misinterpretations. I do plan to add Rip Van Winkle and some others in as I too liked her character.**

**Chapter 2: The Father, Maelstrom, and the Brothers**

**Rome**

**Catholic Church Orphanage **

"Now both of you stop that, there is no fighting amongst friends." Says a man whose accent was Scottish. The man has short, spiky blond hair with a heavy-set squared jaw, and constant stubble. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek and is lean with broad shoulders as well as very tall. He wears round glasses, a large grey cassock which has a white trim with blue interior, black pants, black boots, and a black shirt with a blue trim, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right hand says 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven and the left hand says 'Speak with the Dead'. "How do you expect to go to heaven acting like that?" He questioned but in a kind tone.

"Sorry father." One of the boys says as the other stood beside him. The Priest then nods, showing them a kind smile.

"Listen lads, violence is never the right answer except against heathens and monsters." He pauses and looks up to see an elderly man garbed in white approaching him and glances back down at the children. "Now then run along and head up to your rooms." The boys nodded and ran off back to their home while the blonde man waved them goodbye.

"Father Anderson." The elderly man greeted.

"Father Renaldo, to what do I owe this visit?" Anderson greeted/asked and the two walked down the path in order to talk.

"We've been hearing a lot of bad news lately involving the vampire incidents in England." The elder answered.

"Aye, they doing everything to keep the information quiet."

"Yes, and the casualties have been growing for the last couple of months, too high to be exact." A smile crept up on the blonde Catholic's face.

"Well if the vampires wish to take down a few Protestants then I don't see how it pertains to us." Anderson states.

"Hellsing has been holding a strong front, keeping these creatures at bay and the damage to a minimum, but unfortunately the issue hasn't just spread around the borders of England." The elder states.

"Oh? Where else?" Anderson wondered.

"Ireland has become a target to the attacks as well."

"What?"

"It has occurred in a small town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move to deal with the situation but we the Iscariots will not sit back and let them do as they please."

Anderson however grinned. "What gives those heathens the right to stick their nose in our business? We can handle a few abominations with the interference of those insignificant specks as we the Iscariots have been protecting this world before Helling was even a gleam in that Protestant land."

"We're sending you in to deal with this minor annoyance Anderson and should you run into any of the Hellsing agents remember that we are the instruments of his great divine holiness, our father and savior. We do not retreat when we are challenge by heretics." Renaldo exclaimed with a clenched fist and Anderson's grin grew.

"And if anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ… let him be accursed at his coming, God save you from your fate, Amen." Anderson finished.

"Good and one more thing. You should know that Hellsing has a new member in their ranks and he goes by many names just like you do." Renaldo informs the man.

"And who pray tell is this newcomer?"

"He goes by the title 'The Crimson Knight'." He answered and Anderson's brows rose up.

"Ah I've heard of him, The Crimson Knight, Red Death, Hellsing's Harbinger, Bloody Devil, The Blade of England, The Demon Eyed Warrior, Bringer of Death, The Bloody Reaper, The Dark Knight and The Crimson Maelstrom. His reputation precedes my own." Anderson says, giddy at the prospect of facing such a being.

"Don't take this person lightly Alexander, he is Hellsing's second in command and one of the strongest members of the Organization." He warned the Paladin "He could pose to be a problem even for you."

"Heh," Anderson cracks his knuckles and nods "Don't worry my old friend, I will send this abomination back to the pits of hell where he will burn for all eternity."

**Badrick Village**

Gunshots echoed through the second floor of the hotel. Sitting outside was Seras sporting a bored expression as she was sitting on the steps with her elbows on her lap and her hands on her face while her rifle laying behind her. She lets out a sigh as the gunfire continues inside the hotel and lets out a yawn. The door behind her kicks open, causing her to jump up and squeak out in surprise. She turned around to see Naruto smirking her stumped expression and tilts his head, motioning her to go in. She nods and readies her rifle. As soon as she enters, she catches sight of a few ghouls and guns them down while heading to the second floor to meet up with her Master. Naruto however walked in the opposite direction to search for the vampire responsible for the outbreak, casually shooting down any ghouls in his either in the head or heart with Ivory. He turned the corner with Ivory aimed down the hallway and blinked. "Odd, my senses tell me that he's close but where is he." He wondered before kicking down the door to the receptionist room and rose his brow as he saw slash marks littered throughout the room, into the furniture along with what appeared to be a few bayonets.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he knelt down to one of the blades and notice some glowing symbols on the hilts. "These blades are blessed." His eyes narrowed even further as he noticed the ash on the ground. "The targets already dead and that means…"

"MISTRESS!" Seras scream echoed from the second room along with some gunshots.

"Shit, I can believe one of them is here." With that, he took off, heading to the second floor.

**Second Floor**

Seras Victoria was pinned to ground with a dozen blessed bayonets impaled in her body but miraculously missed all her vitals but it hurt like hell and the one responsible was Alexander Anderson. Morgana hissed as she fired a series of shots on the Paladin and even though they hit their marks, the man simply grinned and healed from the gunshots.

"Come on wench don't quit on me now, the funs just beginning." Anderson declared before thrusting his arms forward and releasing over a dozen glowing bayonets from his sleeves, sailing through the hall at the designated target. Morgana smirks and shoots each of them down, only for Anderson to appear and grab her wrist with a bayonet in his right hands and stabs her in the chest, right where her heart was, causing her to gasp out from the burning sensation. Anderson grins as he slams her into the wall with the blade going through her.

He jumps back, drawing eight more bayonets and throws them forward with each impaling Morgana in different parts of her body and pinning her to the wall. Anderson eyes danced with glee as he drew two more blades, bring them into a cross like form and approached the pinned Queen of the Night. "How disappointing, I expected more from the No Life Queen and Hellsing's domesticated 'pet'." He remarked as he grinded the blades together, releasing a few sparks. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, we are nothing more than dust, and to the dust we shall return, Amen." Seras gritted her teeth and desperately tried to crawl to the pinned form of her master. "Don't worry little Draculina, once I've dealt with the wench, I'll put you out of your misery you damned monst-aaagh!" He cried out in surprise and pain as several glowing red blades protruded out of his chest and torso and stumbled forward.

Seras also gasps out in surprise as she witnessed the attack. Anderson staggers to his feet, gritting his teeth from the pain. "What the devil?" He snarls out.

"That's enough from you Paladin." A voice said from the shadows. Naruto came walking out of the dark hallway with Yamato in his left hand.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" Anderson questioned as the glowing blades dispersed.

"Hellsing's second in command and the Crimson Knight of England, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde demon introduced before glancing at Morgana's limp form. "Morgana-chan stop playing dead and help Seras, the poor thing looks like she's gonna keel over." He called out. Said No Life Queen shot her head up and gave him a look of annoyance.

"You're no fun." She complained before phasing through the blades and appearing to be just fine, causing Anderson's eyes to widen.

"Impossible! I stabbed you through the heart! You should be dead!" He exclaimed. Morgana simply grinned.

"Please, stab me in the heart, cut off my head? I'm not those third rate vampires you damned priest, I'm on a whole different level." She remarked as she knelt down to her fledgling. "Hold still and stop squirming Police Girl."

Seras winced as her master started to pull the blessed bayonets out of her back. "M-Mistress my name is Seras Victori-aah!" She yelped out as one was pulled out of her lungs.

"Quiet, your name is Police Girl until you've proven to be a real vampire." Morgana states as she rips out another one.

"Ah, Mistress you're mean." Seras cried out with anime tears dripping down her face, yelping when she pulled another one out a little too hard. "Ow! That hurts! You did that on purpose!"

A sweat drop formed behind Naruto's head along with Anderson's as they watched the two undead women bicker. "Anyways, you're the one responsible for killing our target correct?"

"Aye, he wasn't much fun and didn't last very long." He answered, sporting a grin on his face "I was hoping for a good hunt, but I think I'll settle for you three."

Naruto however rose a brow at this. "Really? You're just gonna kill us even though we too are fighting for the same cause?" Naruto questioned.

"Hellsing is a joke, a kindergarten ruled over by a little girl who thinks she can play with the big boys." He remarked in a snarky tone and got hit with a blast of murderous intent. Seras shivered from the ominous feeling Naruto was unleashing on the Priest who was wide eyed.

"Watch what you say about Integra-chan Vatican or this will be your last hunt." Naruto warned with his eyes glowing red with a demonic aura to match.

Anderson shook off the feeling and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "So Hellsing not only has a vampire but a demon in their ranks? This night couldn't get any better." A maniacal grin forms on his face and he crosses his blade in an x formation. "I'll send all three of you back to hell!"

With that he rushes at Naruto cackling with glee while a demonic grin springs up on Naruto's face, revealing his canines and pushes the guard up slightly with his thumb and gets into a battojutsu stance and dashes at him as well. As they got closer, Anderson swung his blades in a crisscross fashion and Naruto performs a quick-draw. Their blades clashed, causing a flash of light to appear for a second and disappear, revealing the two with their backs turned to each other.

They were both frozen in their stances with Naruto having Yamato drawn out while Anderson's bayonets were drawn downward. They remained in that stance until Anderson's blade's snapped in two and blood sprayed out of the front of his body from his right hip to his left shoulder. He coughed up some blood and fell on one knee.

Naruto had a simple cut on his left cheek that healed up and he slowly sheathed his blade. "Is this all you have to offer Judas Priest?" He questioned until her heard the man cackle and get back up. He turned towards Naruto with the same grin on his face and the crimson knight narrowed his eyes as he saw the gash heal up. "A regenerator? How interesting."

"Correct, I'm a living weapon engineered by the human race to deal with vile creatures like yourselves." He declared, only for Naruto to snort in annoyance.

"Just because I'm a demon that makes me a mindless bloodthirsty monster? You're nothing but a hypocrite, you and the rest of those Vatican dogs." Naruto spat out and got a frown from Anderson.

"What'd you say?"

"You're Organization is nothing but a group of purists who destroy anything that you don't consider human or normal and judge them before getting to know them. What give you the right to say who's a monster and who's not? You're not agents of God, you're all nothing but a bunch glorified hypocrites!" Naruto stated in a pissed off tone.

"Shut up abomination!" Anderson drew out more bayonets and flung them all at Naruto who cut them down and rushed at Anderson who kept flinging more bayonets at the demon. Some either bypassed his and knick the sides of his face and shoulders, and few of the blades were embedded in his chest cavity but he ignore the stinging pain and continued with the attack.

"My God, he really does fight like a demon." Seras said in awe and amazement. Morgana on the other hand was shivering in excitement, licking her teeth at the sight of the two duking it out, knowing Naruto was holding back a great deal of his strength and witnessing his blood dripping on the floor. Anderson thrusts his arm forward in an attempt to run his bayonet through Naruto's skull, only for the red clan warrior to tilt his head but get grazed across the cheek before delivering a skull splitting head butt to the man's cranium, dazing him before slashing him twice across the chest.

Anderson hisses and leaps back, clutching his bleeding face. Naruto stood before him with his eyes glowing, glaring at his target. He noticed Anderson's shoulders shaking and then muffled laughter. He then reared his bleeding head back and bellows in laughter.

"Hahahahahahah! Such fun! I can't remember the last time I've faced such a foe!" He said with looking up at the ceiling with a crazy grin while blood dripped down his face. "Finally I have found a worthy opponent to cross blades with!" He looks back at Naruto with wild eyes full of thrill and excitement. "What did you say your name was lad?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Ah yes, the name Maelstrom fits you well." He draws two Bayonets and places them in a cross formation. "Come on, let's have at it Knight of Hellsing." Naruto grins too getting into his same stance with his hand over the hilt of Yamato.

BANG BANG BANG!

They both stop and Anderson's Bayonets were destroyed by gunfire.

Naruto looks over Anderson to see Integra wielding her firearm in her hand behind his back along with two bodyguards. "That's enough Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson."

"Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, to what do I owe the pleasure of your personal appearance?" He asked in a calm tone but one full of annoyance.

"Spare me the theatrics Priest, what you're doing is a violation of our agreement, the situation here is under the control of Hellsing so I'd advise you to withdraw immediately as neither the Hellsing nor the Iscariot Organization can afford this sort of battle and I don't care who you think you are, this act of aggression against my agents and second in command ends now." She requested/ordered.

"Withdraw? Is that an order?" A grin formed on the Paladin's face and he drew two more Bayonets. "You expect the Iscariot Organization, God's one and only true instruments of judgment to withdraw?" His grin turned into a sneer and his eyes turned wild again.

"Did you expect me to scream running away in fear from some Protestant Whore?" With that Anderson charges and cuts down her two bodyguards. Integra was too stunned at the action to draw her saber as he pounces at her, ready to cleave her in two.

CLANG!

Anderson's eyes widened, due to Naruto stopping his attack with Yamato in the sheathed sporting a pissed off expression and if looks could kill then Anderson would be a dead man. Another thing he didn't expect to see was Morgana on his left with Casull pressed against his skull and Seras on his right with her rifle aimed at his back where the heart was.

"You will not lay a hand on my Master, Judas Priest." Morgana said in a deadly tone and her eyes glowing red. "I wonder if it's possible for a regenerator to regrow its head after being blown off?"

Naruto took this opportunity to knock the blades out of Anderson's hands and delivers a vicious punch to the man's face, breaking his nose, and fracturing his skull while sending him flying backwards passed Seras and crashing to the ground. "You dare attack my Queen?" He snarled out. A red aura rises around his body and his hair waves around in a wild manner. **"I'm gonna rip you apart and send whatever's left you back in a matchbox you fucking hypocrite." **

Yamato vanished in a puff of blue smoke and Rebellion is summoned with the blade glowing blood red with black static buzzing around it.

"Naruto that's enough!" Integra called out, getting him to stop. "Too much blood has been shed." She glanced as her fallen bodyguards solemnly, clenching her fists in anger. Naruto nods and calms down with his aura disappearing.

Anderson got up, snapping his nose back in place, glaring at the four. "Very well, I'll leave, I need to prepare myself for when I face you three again." Glowing scripture pages from the bible swirl around him as he kept his gaze on them. "Next time I'll butcher you all especially you Crimson Knight." He declared as the pages covered his body and scatter through the room, vanishing.

"Are you three alright?" She asked and got a nod from Naruto and Morgana while Seras fell to her knees, letting out the breathe she held in. Naruto noticed the bayonets still imbedded into his chest and removes them.

"Yeah, it'll take more than a few blessed blades to kill me." Naruto said as his wounds healed. Morgana picked up one of the bayonets that was had some of his blood on it and licks the flat end with her long tongue, humming in ecstasy.

"Mmmmm…. Delicious." She said, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Ugh!" Seras grimaced seeing her master perform such an act.

"Oh be quiet you coward." Morgana snapped back at her fledgling.

"Mistress why do you have to be so mean?!" Sera wailed out, crying on Naruto's shoulder in a comical fashion while the blonde simply patted her on the head.

The Vampire Queen turns around walking away with a smirk on her face. "Morgana why did you turn her anyway?" Integra wondered as this wasn't like her to do something without a motive. Integra glanced at Seras depressed face, being comforted by Naruto who had a sweat drop on his head before turning back to her.

Morgana paused and thought about this, folding her arms under her impressive bust. "Why indeed? Perhaps I did it for fun… for sport… or merely on a whim… though that doesn't like something I would do." The smile on her face grew as she thought on her reason. "Maybe these years spent with you and Naruto have rubbed off on me… who knows?"

After that she called out to Seras to follow her which she did while Naruto walked up behind Integra and wrapped his arms around her. Her smile grew and she leaned in his embrace. "Your new coat got ruined my Knight." She informed him as he inhaled her scent as her long blonde hair brushed against his face.

"I can get it fixed at a tailor. Are you alright my Queen?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I can handle myself." She assured him, turning around in his arms with their faces inches apart, her blue eyes meeting his red eyes and she cups his face with her hands, rubbing his whiskered cheeks in an affectionate manner.

"What was it you said about putting business before pleasure Ms. Hellsing?" Naruto questioned in a teasing manner.

"Don't patronize me, I'm still your boss Sir Uzumaki." She warned sporting a predatory smile. Naruto smiled nervously and released her.

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a mock solute, causing Integra to shake her head at how he could be serious one second and goofy the next, but that was one of the things she liked about him as his antics did make the atmosphere in the organization more tolerable. "So what are we gonna do about the Iscariots? Father Anderson did kill two of your bodyguards and attacked you unprovoked."

"We'll deal with them when the time comes but for now, I need to head back to the manor and call a summit with the other members of the Round Table in regards to the productivity of these vampires." She informed the blonde demon. "Remember your mission in Edinburg?"

Naruto nods. "Yeah you wanted me to bring back the corpse of the vampire I killed that was starting up some cultist group to have it studied for any signs of abnormal functions." He answered. "Did they find anything unique in the autopsy lab?"

"Yes," She reached into her pouch and pulls out a microchip. "This was found located in the base of the brain."

Naruto rose a brow as he got a closer look at it. "A microchip? Why would a vampire have that installed into their head?" He wondered before she put the chip away.

"That's what I intend to find out."

**Hellsing Manor**

**Dungeon**

Morgana's eyes snapped opened and she let out a gasp, due to awakening from a dream regarding her past where she met her defeat at the hands of Abraham Van Helsing after she was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake and remembered his last words to her before darkness took over her vision.

"_You are judged and are found wanting Vampire Queen, you are nothing, you have nothing! Nothing!"_

Tears of blood streamed down her cheeks as that word echoed in her mind, gritting her teeth in anger and clenching her fists while the Cromwell Initiative Seal glowed on her gloves. "Damn human." She muttered and glanced at the red drop on her palm.

"Dreaming about your past again?" Naruto walked out of the shadows and approached her.

"They mean nothing, just reminders of what I was before serving under Hellsing." Morgana answered but Naruto wasn't buying it.

"To deny your past is to deny who you are my dear Draculina." He says and gets a scoff from her.

"Please no lectures tonight Naruto." She muttered, crossing one leg over the other on her throne while Naruto's chuckles.

"Okay but that doesn't mean you're off the hook missy." He said, getting a smile from her and noticed that her wine glass empty along with the wine bottle. He walks over to the table, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a wooden engraved pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the blade flipped and Naruto brought it to his hand. With a quick swipe, he cut his palm open, making her eyes widened at the sight of his blood oozing out. He brought his hand over the wine glass and squeezed, resulting in his blood dripping and slowly filling up her glass.

"Can't start the day without a nice glass of fresh blood." He said with a grin. Morgana licked her lips in anticipation as the scent of his demonic blood waved into her nose. Once it was full, the cut on his palm glowed and closed up. Morgana picked up the wine glass, bringing it up to her lips and shudders in glee as she savored the taste, gulping down bit by bit until the glass was empty.

"Delicious, your blood hasn't lost its flavor." She commends in a delighted tone. "Next to Integra's yours is the best I've had in ages. Now if only I could get that blasted Police Girl to drink blood."

"Patience Morgana, she'll get around soon the whole being a vampire issue is new to her." He says only for the No Life Queen to snort and get up with her arms folded under her chest, pushing them up a bit, giving the blonde demon a nice view of her cleavage.

"You're too soft." She remarked and headed to the door with Naruto following.

**Seras Bedroom**

"Walter…" An irritated Seras was glaring angrily at a calm and stoic Walter with twitching eyes "…what the hell is this… _thing_?" She questioned as they stood on the opposite side of what was a coffin.

"That thing you're referring to is a coffin." Walter answered.

"I know, why is there a coffin in my bedroom?" She asked, glaring heatedly at the butler. While he didn't show it, Walter did sweat a little from her gaze.

"Oh, It's here on orders of Sir Intergra and she said 'We can't have a vampire that doesn't sleep in a coffin' so here you are."

"What have you done with my bed?"

"I properly disposed of it of course." He answered in a stoic voice.

"…"

"…"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! WAAAAALLLLLLTERRRRRR!" Seras screamed in anger and irritation, ready to rip the butler in two with her bare hands.

"If it helps it was also requested by Lady Morgana as well." He answered, causing Seras to snap out of her angered state a blink in surprise.

"Mistress ordered it as well?" She asked and again Walter nodded.

"Yes, since you refuse to drink blood like a proper vampire should, you make yourself weaker so now you must sleep in a coffin that's been filled with the soil of your birth place in order to retain your strength." He explained.

The only thing Seras could do was sigh sadly and look down in defeat. "I take you're still uncomfortable with the situation?" Walter asked.

"You're an idiot Police Girl." Morgana said as she entered the room with Naruto following behind her and Seras gulped.

"Mistress?"

"You chose the night," She informed her fledgling "You chose the night, once you've turned your back on the light of day, all the sunlight should ever mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death." Again Seras looked depressed from Morgana's harshness.

"Harsh, but it's better for her to learn now rather than later." Naruto says as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Sir Uzumaki, I thought you'd be beside Sir Integra during the meeting with the Round Table since you are the second in command." Walter stated.

"I took a rain check since there's nothing happening at the moment plus the last time I was at one of those summit I fell asleep and got a boot to the head." He answers while rubbing his forehead as an emphasis. "Honestly I think it was a bad idea to teach her Martial Arts back then."

Morgana snickered and Walter chuckled from the memory of when they came back from a meeting and the blonde demon had an imprint of a boot on his forehead. Seras on the other hand was confused with the inside joke between the three. "Well as much as I love going down memory lane I have a few surprises for you three." The butler said. Naruto and Morgana headed over to a where the two cases laid with one of them having a spiral engraved in it.

Morgana opened hers up first and saw a gun along with a magazine clip. It looks similar to Casull with the difference being that the coloration was black and engrave on the side was the words 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now'. The other difference is the unique design making it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide but the entire upper assembly is the slide, making it appear as if there is no pistol slide.

"Oh? And what is this?" Morgana asked as she picked up the weapon to get a good look at it.

"I call it the Jackal, a 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, it fires custom made rounds and are far more powerful than the 450 Casull rounds you're used to and it uses six rounds per magazine." He answered with pride, resulting in Morgana sporting a megawatt grin.

"And the rounds?" She asked.

"13 Millimeter explosive shells."

"Casings?"

"Pure Macedonian Silver."

"And the Tips? Explosive or Mercury?" The excitement in her voice made both blonde's sweat drop.

"Mercury tips and they're already blessed." He answers.

She slides the clip and pulls the slide back, loading her new weapon. "This weapon is perfect. I bet it could turn that damned priest Anderson into mincemeat before I could empty the clip." And that's when the sweat drops grew on the back of their heads.

"Should we leave the room so that you and your new toy can get better acquainted or will you give us a free show?" Naruto asked in a sly manner, resulting in Seras whole face turning cherry red and Walter to turn the other way and slightly pinch his nose to stem the bleeding.

"Only if you're willing to offer up some more blood." She answered. Seras jaw dropped and a squirt of blood escaped Walter's nose as he pinched it even harder.

Naruto laughed at Walter's reaction especially when he tried to regain his composure and opened up his case. "Sweet Kami." He whispered. Inside the case was a long black triple-barreled, triple-cylindered revolver, ornamented with silver scrollwork patterns with reptilian heads in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed lizard with two wings hanging from the end of the grip. Inside with it were three cylindrical cartridges that were meant to fit inside the chambers along with a holster that was meant to be strapped behind the waist.

Morgana saw the beauty and couldn't help but whistle. "Now that is a gun." She said, wondering which one would cause more destruction and the thought of sparring with Naruto made her eyes glow in excitement.

"I know you have both Ebony and Ivory to put a little 'kick' in your fights but I figured why not add another that could pack wallop? I call this gun 'The Hydra', and she's one of a kind." He said with pride in his voice at his greatest creation. The Hydra is a semi-automatic, break loading revolver with three barrels and three cylinders. It is capable of holding up to 18 shots at once, having six chambers per cylinder. Three bullets are fired at once, allowing for only six shots per reload. It uses 15 millimeter rounds with the cases being Macedonian Silver. The tips are pointed and Mercury tipped as well and the barrels unnatural length not only increase it range but the speed and power. And if you add your demon energy in the mix, it is capable of wiping out an army of ghouls with only three shots." Walter explained.

"Nice." Naruto said with a expression that looks like a kids opening his Christmas presents.

"Those are amazing!" Seras exclaimed as she marveled at their weapons.

"Oh and Ms. Victoria I haven't forgotten about you." Walter informs the draculina who now sported a giddy expression, wondering what type of special weapon she was gonna get, only to sport a horrified look on her face. By Walter's side was what looked like a portable cannon and it was twice his size. "I present to you the Harkonnen, a 30 millimeter Anti Freak Cannon that uses depleted uranium with silver for piercing armored targets and incendiary napalm rounds for destroying large groups of opponents both on land and in the air."

Seras still sported the horrified look on her face and pointed shakily at the cannon. "EEEYYYAAAAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She screamed. Naruto and Morgana on the other hand were laughing hysterically at her new weapon with the red clad demon holding his sides. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

The laughter died down and the duo either snickered or giggle at the irritated expression on her face. "Aw lighten up Seras, I think the cannon suits you well." Naruto says in a cheerful manner, but that only made her fume even more.

"The hell it does! Am I expected to lug that bloody monstrosity around? It looks like it weighs over 100 pounds!"

"Actually it's 120 pounds Ms. Victoria." Walter corrected only to be on the receiving end of a vicious glare by Seras and she lunges at him, only for Naruto to grab her around the waist and hold the Draculina back with one arm while she spouted out curses that would make a sailor blush. Morgana simply laughed to see the antics between her subordinate and the butler. Walter didn't show it but on the inside he was cackling like mad.

**Outside the Manor**

Two Hellsing soldiers were guarding the front gates and noticed three people were approaching the entrance. The one on the right was a male with dark skin, amber eyes, and dark hair wearing a dark blue high-collared jacket and dark blue pants, both of which have white trim. He also wears white gloves and a dark blue cap with a white-and-gold eye design on the front. On his face he had multiple gold piercings: some in each ear, his nose, his eyebrow, his cheek and two on his lower lip.

The other person had pale skin, long blonde hair tied with a white ribbon at the end, and green eyes. He wears silver pince-nez glasses and the same style of military jacket as the other although his is white with gold lining. In the manga, his jacket is black with white lining. He also wears white suit pants, white gloves, and a white overcoat draped over his shoulders. They were Luke and Jan Valentine, the Valentine Bros. Walking behind them in the middle was a hulking figure who appeared to be 8'5, garbed in a black overcoat that covered his body with the face being covered by the collar and wore a military bulletproof helmet.

Jan was spouting about something involving a doctor who was a plastic surgeon, cackling out loud and saying a slang of profanities, much to Luke's annoyance. "Shut up, the stream of drivel pours from your mouth on every job, can we for once try to be calm, focused, and cool?" He asked in a calm yet annoyed voice.

"Alright alright, sheesh bro you need to be more outgoing, isn't that right Frankie?" Jan asked the behemoth who remained quiet "Oh yeah I fucking forgot, you can't fucking speak."

Luke on the other hand simply rolled his eyes. "Remember, failure is not an option." He stated getting a scoff from Jan.

"Oh please I could pull this damn job in my fucking sleep." He remarked in a snarky and arrogant tone as they approached the front gate. That was when one of the guard ran up to stop them.

"Hold it you three, this area is off limits." The guard stated with the second one approaching.

"Oh I'm so sorry, we're on a sightseeing tour for famous English Estates." Luke says with a grinning Jan nodding.

"Are you saying that this mansion isn't open to the public?" The piercing wearing vampire questioned.

"This is private property. No one is allowed to enter without proper jurisdiction so please leave now." The guard insisted in an even tone.

"Yes sir/Alright." The brothers say and turn around to head back to the bus. "Say goodbye Frankie." Jan says. Before the guard knew it his head was knocked clear off his shoulders and flying into the stone wall, shocking the other guard.

"What the-mmmmmph!" He was cut off when the same giant grabbed his whole head and lifted the flailing man off his feet. Frankie then gave the head one simple squeeze, resulting with the whole cranium being crushed and the body going limp. Blood trailed down the dead man and Frankie dropped the body.

"Nice job Frankie my man, now be a pal and 'knock' on the gate." Jan orders with a crazed grin on his face. The black clad behemoth nods and approached the gate with thunderous steps. He grabs the gate and literally rips them out of the ground and tosses them aside.

Luke snaps his fingers and from the buses a large group ghouls clad in military uniforms and equipped with P90's and riot shields. "Alright boys the plan is simple, you go in and raise hell in the manor, just remember if you make the kill you eat the spill and if you happen to come across Morgana or the Hellsing biyotch, don't stop until they're dead, dead, DEAD!" Jan declared, whipping out a pair of two customized P90 submachine guns, cackling like a madman.

"Brother aren't we forgetting about someone?" Luke questioned his eccentric brother who paused in his laughter and thought about it.

"No clue bro." He answered.

"The Crimson Knight of Hellsing." He answered

"Oh please that fucking washout? Frankie with turn that shit stain into a fucking smear, now lets get this fucking show on the road!"

**Conference Room**

The lights within the room dimmed, getting the attention of the members of the Round Table.

"Sir Integra, what is going on?" Sir Irons asks. That was when the phone beeped and a man from the control room spoke up.

"Sir Integra, this is Control room one!"

"What is happening out there?!" Integra demanded, hearing gunfire through the speaker.

"We're under attack, it is an unknown enemy!" the soldier answered.

"What?!" She shouted in outrage, wondering who would have the gall to attack her home.

"All outside communication has been cut off and we're exchanging fire at the entrance!"

Integra grits her teeth in anger as she heard this and spoke up again. "Hold them for as long as you can Soldier."

"Yes Ma'am… oh… oh god… they're all ghouls… ah… AHHHH!"

**Hellsing Manor**

The Hellsing Soldiers fired upon the advancing ghouls. Some got shot down from the hail of bullets but the casualties were few for the undead army which is unfortunate for the soldiers who were being gunned down. Jan walked casually down the halls where each soldier took aim at him in four directions. "Heh." He whipped out his guns and aims at the ones in front of him. "Up Up!" The men in the front were shot down and he spun to the ones behind him "Down Down!" Again they were shot to death before the piercing wearer aimed his P90s sideways "Left! Right!"

With that the four areas were clear and the men were dead. "Bringing the motherfucking Death by fucking Konami… Oh I'm so fucking hard right now… hehehehehahahahah!" He cackled and made his way through the hall while his brother simply tilted his glasses up, trying to ignore his ignorant brother with the ghouls followed. He looked down and noticed a purple mist and stared down the hallway with narrow green eyes.

**Timeskip**

**Conference Room**

Integra was biting her lip in anger as she had to hear Jan slanderous speech through the phone speakers about how they were gonna raze the mansion to the grand and turn her and the members of the round table into a pile of shit before dawn rises. They could've escaped from the helipad but it was blown up. As much as she hated to admit it, these attackers planned their moves very well but she was far from being finished.

"Sir Integra what do you plan to do about this situation?!" Shelby Penwood shouted out in fear.

"Quiet Sir Penwood!" Sir Irons snipped back. "I'm sure that Sir Integra has a plan to turn the fight in our favor."

"B-But" The man stammered out. Integra simply pressed a button on phone and spoke.

"Naruto, do you copy?" She asked and was answered by a hail of rapid gun fire, followed by ghouls wailing in pain before it quiets down.

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear that, I manage to clear out the first floor and save a few of the men." I had them head to the underground bunker to treat the injured and stay their till the place was cleared."

She lets out a sigh relief that he manage to save a few men in this situation. "Thank God… what about Seras and Walter?"

"They're heading to the conference room and should be there soon. Morgana decided to stay below to entertain a 'guest' and I'll be on my way up in a few 'bang' seconds, damn ghouls are worse than cockroaches. Naruto out."

That was when a flash of red light appeared behind Integra, surprising the others who then realized that it was Naruto. "Hey, why the scared faces everyone?" He asked with an eye smile. Penwood was about to say something until the tile from above dropped and hit him the head. He cries out and looks up to see a skirt covered bottom wriggling about until it dropped, revealing none other than Seras Victoria who fell on his face and they both hit the ground with a plop while Walter manage to catch himself on his hands and flip off the table.

"Seras, Walter." Integra called out, glad they were safe.

"What am I chopped liver?" Naruto muttered.

"Did you say something Sir Uzumaki?" Integra asked with a hint of teasing in her voice, getting the blonde's brow to twitch in annoyance while Walter helped Seras up on her feet. "Tell me Naruto…. Do you think we're done for?" She asked him.

Naruto pondered on it and simply scoffs. "No, far from it Queen." He answered "While the tactics were well played I would hardly call this a crisis."

"I agree with Sir Uzumaki Ma'am" Walter says and flexes his knuckles "We made a follow up plan with Lady Morgana clearing the subareas, Seras and I will clear this floor and Naruto will deal with the stragglers from the middle section. You're orders remain, none of these ingrates will leave the grounds alive, I can assure you of that." He says, sporting his own deadly grin.

Naruto smirks and nods in agreement. "Definitely, though I wish I could see the Angel of Death in action." He states before summoning Rebellion "Ready to raise some Hell Walter?"

"Yes let's give these punks a proper lesson in violence Red Devil." He answered. Interga smiles and nods while Naruto sported a demonic grin, leaving Seras to blink in wonder. With that Naruto placed Rebellion on his back and whips out Ebony and Ivory, heading out the door.

"Let's get this party started." He says as his eyes flash red and the door closes behind him.

"Hm, I almost feel sorry for those poor saps… almost." Walter stated.

**Integra's Office**

Jan was sitting in Integra's cushioned seat, smoking one of her cigars. "Damn these are some fine cigars, all bougie and shit, I mean what the fuck?" He remarks and flips out the seat and into the front of the desk. "There are people starving out in the world and she is spending money on this shit?" If anything his crazy grin got bigger. "A quick death is too good for that royal pain in the ass bitch. I think a good old fashion ass whipping should set her up straight before I kill her, skull fuck her face, and then go home to masturbate." He declared.

A Gunshot echoes through the room and the bullet knocks the cigar out of Jan's mouth, surprising the vulgar vampire. "The Fuck?!" He shouted out. Naruto walks out of the shadows with Ebony in one hand and Rebellion resting over his shoulder in his right hand and from the grin on his face he was ready to rip Jan a new asshole.

"To think a scrawny piece of shit like you is causing all this trouble for my Queen. I was enjoying my first night off in less than a month only for you to bust down the door, cause all sorts of Hell, and pretty much fuck up my day? You're gonna regret trespassing in here buddy, all the way to the grave." Naruto says darkly as his eyes glowed red and points Ebony at Jan.

"Oh Fuck me." He muttered before gunfire echoed through the office.

**And Cut! I'm gonna continue the rest in the new chapter folks so don't fret. Also I'd like to thank all of you for your suggestions and I'll keep them in mind. I'll try to finish the third chapter on Halloween as a special treat to my fans so until then, peace out and Happy Halloween! **


	3. Bringing down the house

**Hellsing's Demonic Maelstrom**

**Hey fan's I'm here with another chapter for the Naruto/Hellsing crossover and I have to say I'm quite pleased with how many people like this story and the fact that I plan to add Devil May Cry and Darkstalkers in the mix. Trust I plan to extend the Hellsing verse a bit just to make it interesting and I'll be adding parts of the first anime in but I'm mainly sticking with the OVA version since it's based off the manga. In regards to Naruto's new weapon Hydra if you haven't figure it out, I based it off of Vincent Valentine's gun Cerberus from Final Fantasy 7.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to Naruto, Hellsing, Devil May Cry, or Darkstalker except for what I create in terms of characters, weapons, techniques, etc.**

**Chapter 3: Bringing down the house**

**Morgana's Chamber**

Luke Valentine knocks down the door and enters the barely lit chambers casually. "There's no point in hiding, I can feel your presence."

"Why on earth would I hide?" She said and the room lit up revealing the Vampire Queen sitting back cross legged on her throne with her hands locked together, gazing at him with boredom in her eyes. "Do not mistaken my patience for cowardice, honestly I was beginning to get bored waiting for you."

Luke kept his cool and slowly approached her, stopping a few feet from her and does a mock bow. "My name is Luke Valentine and I am a fan of your work." He introduced, getting a soft snorts from her. "You have quite the reputation Morgana, they call you the Queen of Darkness, the Nightwalker who glides through oceans of blood, a being with powers beyond imagination, an immortal goddess."

Again Morgana didn't seem the least bit impressed at his praise. "Don't be ridiculous, you fool there is no such thing as an immortal."

Luke nodded at that with a gleam in his eyes. "Yes I know, and once I have your head on a stick, everyone else will know too. So now I'll get to kill you and make my wildest dreams come true." With that he appeared before her with a modified M1 Garand aimed a few inches from her head and she also had Casull drawn and aim at his.

BANG!

BANG!

They fired and recoiled back with Morgana slumps back in her throne, losing her fedora, while fell back into the ground. Silence insured for a bit and the two chuckled in their states. Luke then whipped out another M1 Garand, aiming them and fires. Each one makes contact as her body jerks around, losing her shades in the process but she still sported the same grin on her face. When she slumps back again she brings Casull up and fires at the blonde vampire.

Luke uses his superhuman speed to zip around the area, avoiding the bullets and firing back at her. "You've never faced a vampire like me!" he declared arrogantly as he evades the bullets "I was designed to surpass you in every way, I was born to be your death!" He once again appeared before her, pressing his gun against her bloody forehead but she had hers aimed at his heart.

He curses and leaps back as she fired at him once again. As he dodged, one bullet whizzed past him and an explosion occurred. Luke paused with wide eyes and turned his head to see the stairs leading to the chambers was completely destroyed.

"I pistol did that? Jesus…" He muttered nervously.

"Your reflexes are amazing." Morgana praised as she gets up while Luke regains his calm composure.

"I told you I'm completely different from any creature you've ever faced before." He declares with an arrogant smirk, pointing his weapon at her again. "I have the subtotal of all your vampiric abilities at my disposal, all of it and more."

Morgana whistled in a mocking tone as she pulled Jackal out, ready to make the fight more interesting.

**Integra's Office**

The place was in ruins. Ghouls were scattered around, either cut down or blown apart with their blood and limbs littered around the place. A beaten, bloody, and bruised Jan Valentine was slammed right into the round hard enough to crack it. He groaned and tried to get up only for a boot to slam him back down into the ground and pin him.

Naruto stood over his form with Rebellion slung over his shoulder. "Enough fun and games jerkoff, I want answers. Why did you attack this mansion and what is your objective?" He questioned.

"Oh me? I'm just a tourist man, passing by minding my own business and decided to take a look around." He answered in a snarky and sarcastic tone. "So are we cool bro?" He cried out on pain when Naruto planted his other foot on his right hand, crushing the bones if the crunching sounds made it obvious. "Ah! What the fuck?!"

"The left one's next smartass but next time it's gonna be hacked off by this beauty over my shoulder and if that doesn't work, I'll blast your legs off." Naruto warned as Rebellion shined under the moonlight. A bit of sweat dripped down Jan's face as he realized this guy wasn't screwing around.

"Alright damnit, me and my brother were sent here to kill all you fucks!" He answered sporting a grin on his face "And let me tell you all went down like a bunch of pussies."

BANG!

"Ah! Motherfucker!" Jan cried out as he was shot in the leg with Ebony, just a few inches above his knee.

"Watch your mouth, a lot of good people just died so that you and your 'boys' could get your kicks in and I'm not in the mood for any bullshit." Naruto snarled out as he was ready to cleave this guy's head off but first need some info.

"Okay, I get it but first let me say this" Jan's grin grew and looked up at the ceiling. "Yo Frankie!"

The ceiling exploded and the behemoth descended down to ground with a landing that caused the place to rumble, before Naruto and the pinned vamp. He swung a right hook the struck a surprised Naruto in the chest. The blow was strong enough to send him flying through the room, crashing into and destroying Integra's desk, along with crashing through the window and down to the ground below. Jan sprung back up to his feet cackling with glee and ran to the destroyed window and looks outside to see Naruto lying in a crater with the split desk in ruins. "Hah! How do you like that you fucker?! You just got owned like a little bitch!" He taunted and flipped him the bird.

Naruto however wasn't dead and instead was glaring at the vampire, twitching his brow in annoyance. "That's it, he's dead." He snarls and flips back to his feet, drawing Rebellion out and leaps upwards like a rocket. Before Jan could taunt him some more, he got a first class skull buster to the head and sent flying into the wall.

Naruto was about to advance on him but swung rebellion around by the flat end to block an earth shattering punch caused by Frankie. Jan however groaned, cursing to himself and snapping his nose back in place. He looks back up to see Naruto keeping Frankie at bay but the blonde demon swats the hand aside, cocks his fist back, and send a punch to the giant's gut and much to Jan's surprise, lifted Frankie off his feet and sent him crashing not only into the wall, but several more.

"Oh shit." Jan mumbled as he saw Naruto turn his murderous gaze on him.

"Oh shit's right buddy, you're an undead man walking." He said, flashing his canines and once again Frankie came stomping back into the room and now his helmet, and coat were gone. He has a pale green complexion with mountains of bulky muscle and messy black hair. His neck had two large screws on each side and his body had stiches in several parts. He wore a pair of cargo pants with steel toed boots, and a pair of gauntlets with wires connected and imbedded in his forearm. "Back for more?"

Jan on the other hand cackled "As much as I'd love to see you two duke it out, I've got a Hellsing bitch to kill, later!" He flipped Naruto off again and took off while Frankie blocks Naruto's path to the office door.

"Great now I've got Goliath to deal with." Naruto mumbled and cracked his neck to get the kink out and smirks. Frankie charges at him fast and hard and swings downward, only for Naruto to side step and slashes him across the arm, resulting in a black liquid flying out of the wound but the monster ignored it and turned around.

Naruto was in his sword stance smirking and does a 'bring it' gesture with his hand, motioning him to come forward. Frankie clenched his fists, resulting in the wires in his arms to glow blue and cause electric sparks to discharge around his fists. "Come on Sparky!"

With that Frankie charges at Naruto with the red clad warrior doing the same until they clashed, causing the office to rumble along with portions of the mansion.

**Upper Level**

Walter raised a brow as he felt the ground shake and couldn't help but sigh. "Why does he always have to shake things up?" He mumbled and inwardly chuckled at his own joke before flinging out the microfilament wires from his gloves and swings his hand horizontally, turning the armed ghouls into mincemeat. "Huh not very smart, but then again, what can you expect from such dim creatures?"

More came in but they were armed with shields, wielding their guns through the port. "Oh my, Ms. Victoria I believe I'll be in need of your assistance." He calls out to the Draculina who was behind the door to the conference room, lying on her stomach aiming Harkonnen outside the door.

"Roger!" She called out and fires the round. It sails through the air and hits right dead in the center of the ghoul army, plowing through the shield like its paper and tearing the creatures apart, causing them to loose formation and get turned into bloody chunks. Sera's blinks in awe at the damage her weapon does.

"Second Volley, fire an incendiary round with a VT fuse upon the remaining ranks!" He order as there were a few more left.

"Sir, yes sir!" She responded back as she unloaded the empty clip and loads the secondary round. She takes aim again and fires, resulting in a blazing explosion occurring, causing the ghouls to be reduced to ashes including the fallen ones.

"Excellent work." He praised, until Jan kicked down the door on the far end.

"You motherfuckers killed all my boys!" He shouted with an enraged expression before it shifted into an evil one "But luckily for you I found some new recruits!" From the darkness, several glowing purple eyes and snarling noises came from the other end and entering the hall were ghouls but the difference is that they were garbed in the hellsing uniforms. Both Seras's and Walter's eyes widen in horror at the sight.

"My God, what have you done?!" Walter shouts as the reanimated bodies stalked towards them while Jan laughed hysterically.

"Time to get this party started!" He leaps overs Walter and rushes at the door, Seras drops her weapon and rushes at him, only to get kicked aside and down to Walter's location. "Outta my way bitch!" 

"Stop!" Walter lashes out with his wires which caught his right arm but her kept running, resulting in his arm getting ripped off. Jan cackled madly as he rushes at the door and forces it open but his laughing stops as he stared at over a dozen handguns aimed at him and Integra was sitting in front.

"You made it, congratulations." She said, sporting an evil smirk on her face.

"…oh fuck me." He said before being riddle with bullets. This occurred for a bit until the gunfire ceased and the torn up vampire fell to his knees and into the floor. A gasp escaped Integra's lips and her eyes widened at the horror she was witnessing.

**Morgana's Chambers**

"_Why is she just standing there, taking all these hits?" _Jan thought as he evaded the bullets and continued to fire at her. Morgana was grinning as she fired on him, despite her bloody state. _"Everyone has their breaking point, she can't take this onslaught for long. I can beat her!" _Jan thought until her laughter echoed through the room, unnerving him.

"This is great, I haven't had this much fun in ages, well aside from sparring with Naruto of course." She looks up, still sporting the same grin and much to Luke's shock, her wounds were gone. "What did you same your name was?" Morgana asked.

"I-It's Luke, Luke Valentine." He answered.

"Luke Valentine, It's obvious that your powers are beyond the highest category of vampire." Morgana praised while the Cromwell Initiative seal glowed. _"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized" _She chanted as she waved her hands in a clockwise motion._ "Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." _A dark red aura forms around her body and suddenly the entire area turned black and a vast amount of crimson eyes with slit pupils were starting at a frightened Luke Valentine. He watched as Morgana's eyes glowed in the darkness with a predatory smile on her face and brings her arms up, causing what looked like shadow manifested wings to spread out like a wing span and Bat's came flying out while snakes slithered onto the ground. Her hair flowed around in a wild fashion, making her look more menacing than before.

Sweat dripped down Luke's face as he watched the scene before him. _"Wha… what is this? What is she? How is she capable of doing this?" _

"**Rejoice, you're the second person to see me in this form, the only one to face me and live was Naruto Uzumaki." **She declared in a demonic tone as shadow tendrils roamed around the room. **"Now Luke Valentine, it's time for me to show you how the Queen of Vampires does battle!" **

From her body, two snarling dogs manifested out and lunge at Luke with their maws opened and snap at him. He was lucky to avoid it but his fear grew and he saw her tongue roll out of her mouth and hiss with glee. He tried to swat the bats away but all they did was phase through his arms _"Th-this can't be real, IT CAN'T BE REAL!"_

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **Morgana laughed as her Bats, Snakes, and Dogs ascended toward her prey.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luke screams and runs to the door. The hound opens its maw and Morgana's arm comes out wielding Jackal and fires, destroying his left leg. He grunts and catches the wall with his hands and heads to the stairs trying to escape.

Another gunshot occurs and loses his last leg, He cries out and crawls to the stair and when he gets there he becomes horrified due to the fact that she destroyed them earlier. He turns around to see Morgana. She was garbed in her black bodysuit that showed off her cleavage and had the same predatory grin on her face. "What are you… WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted in fear.

"**Hahahahahahah! Come one! Get up! Attack me! You've only suffered the loss of your legs!" **She states as her maniacal smile sent chills down his spine and when she showed him his severed leg. **"Summon up your familiars, transform your body, heal your severed legs and get up! The evening's still so young!" **Morgana crushes the limb in her hands while Luke whimpers in fear. **"C'mon, hurry, hurry, HURRY! Pull yourself together, the fun has just begun, hurry, HURRY!" **

"MONSTER!" He screamed, resulting in Morgana's smile turning into a frown and her manifestations died down. She was supporting a look on disappointment and disgust.

"**I see… I see you for what you really are… You're pathetic, nothing but a sniveling lump of meat!" **She says in outrage, with a sneer on her beautiful face.

"Shut up! You're nothing but the Hellsing's family toy!" Luke remarked. "A dog under the control of the Church of England who has the gall to call herself a vampire, a-"

""**SILENCE WORM!" **He shuts up from the murderous intent she was releasing and the predatory smile returns. **"I'm a dog? Then you're dog food." **The Baskerville Hound manifested in front of her snarling at the shaken vampire, salivating at the mouth and lunges at the screaming man. Morgana watches as he's ripped apart and eaten piece by piece before receding back into her. **"As a vampire you were nothing but a piece of shit, now you're nothing but dog shit." **She absorbs the remaining blood and returns to her state. That was when the ceiling above her explodes and Frankie comes crashing down with Naruto's blade embedded in his chest.

Naruto descends from the hole and slams his feet into the monster, causing the crater to get bigger. He brings his right hand back in a stabbing motion and thrusts it downwards, ramming it through the creature's chest cavity and ripping out what looked like a heart with wires attached around the organ and crushed it. Black blood splattered out and the monster lies on the ground unmoving.

"Nice execution." Morgana says, sporting an amused smile as Naruto flings the grime off his hand and pulls Rebellion out of the body.

"Thanks though I did pick it up from you Goddess of Darkness." He said before looking around to see the damage and whistled lowly. "Wow I see you redecorated, say where is the other guy?"

Morgana's smile spreads as her fedora and shades materialized in her hands and puts them on. "I ate him." She answered. Naruto's eyes bugged out when she said she 'ate' Luke Valentine.

"You ate him?" Morgana nodded and patted her stomach for emphasis "I've seen you drain your prey dry but eat them?"

"Yeah, he got me all worked up in having a good fight and then cowered like a little bitch, so I ate him" Morgana explained and licks her lips "Though it will take me a while to digest him because I haven't eaten anything solid for last 500 years." She then glanced at the dead Frankenstein Monster and scowled. "That's not the Frankenstein Monster."

Naruto raised a brow and looked at creature. "How can you tell?"

"I've met the real Frankenstein Monster before and that cheap knockoff doesn't hold a candle to him, though he did disappear off the face of the earth after his creator died." She said while rubbing her chin in thought.

"Well while you're going down memory lane I'll head back up to the top floor to assist Walter and Seras." With that Naruto left in a flash of red.

**Upper Level**

Integra was horrified beyond belief as she saw the men turned ghouls who went after Seras. "My men… they've turned my men into ghouls. Naruto appeared beside Integra but his eyes widened as he saw the ghouls.

Seras screamed as one grabbed her leg, causing her to fall to the ground and get dragged into the horde. "Seras!" Naruto rushed in and knocked a few away into the wall while Walter cuts down a few with his wires. The blonde vampire turned around on her back and kicked a few away but more kept grabbing onto her. "Get off of me!" She screamed but they kept descending. Fear laced her eyes as they swarm around her, ready to devour her until she snapped. Naruto knocks the head off of one of the ghouls and half the body of one of the ghouls flew past him and hit the wall so he turned his head to see Seras in her berserk state with her eyes now red.

"Rah!" She strikes one in the face with her elbow, splattering blood everywhere before grabbing another and rips it in half, sporting a vicious smile on her face. She spins around and round house kicks one into a small group and shoves her arm through another, ripping its heart out. Integra watched the scene, trembling as she saw the blonde woman tear through the reanimated corpses like paper, getting their blood on her person.

Seras then turned her sights on Naruto and her grin grew, she hisses and lunges at him, swinging her right arm at him but he easily sidesteps the attack. "Seras get a hold of yourself!" She snarls at him and lunges again.

Integra snaps out of it and runs towards them. "Seras! Stop this!" Naruto cursed as Seras turns to Integra and gets ready to attack but pulls her into a Full Nelson, lifting her off her feet and keeping her thrashing form at bay.

"Seras, calm yourself it's over! Seras!" Seras froze in shock from Naruto's voice and her eyes turned back to their natural blue color. When he noticed her calm form, he gently sets her down on her feet but she falls to her knees. She looks at her bloody hands and then the carnage in the hall and trembles.

"Wh-what have I done?" She asks as her lip quivers and looks down, gripping her skirt with her hands and her hair shadowing her eyes. Integra approaches her and kneels down to the girl with a concerned look on her face.

"Seras, are you okay?" She asked and Seras nods her head. Integra lets out a sigh and gives her a hug. "It's alright, everything's going to okay."

Walter kicks Jan into the wall and the vampire laughs weakly. "Is that all you've got dick? Come on, kill me already." He was greeted by a kick the temple by an enraged Naruto who was growling angrily at the bastard.

"Oh we're not gonna kill you yet, you're gonna tell us who put you up to this stunt you pulled and after that I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible." He swore and flexed his knuckles.

"Since I already took your right arm it's only fair I start on the next one." Walter declared as he pulled some wires out that gleam in the room but he stops and bows before stepping back as Integra approached Jan's fallen form, sporting a calm expression.

"Heh, fucking pussy" Jan murmurs as she stopped in front of him "Whaddup Bitch?" As he said that, Integra drove the heel of her boot into his crotch, causing him to let out a high pitch scream, causing Walter, Naruto, and the male members of the Round Table to wince at the move she pulled knowing this guy's manhood was gone forever before shooting him twice in the stomach.

"We'll have no more of that because now I'm pissed off." She says in a calm yet enraged tone. Integra turns her head to Naruto and nods. He nods back and brings his hand around Jan's throat, picks him up, and slams him into the wall so that he could meets Integra's eyes. "Who the hell are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible for this? Start talking!" She demanded to know as her anger grew.

Jan simply smiled and chuckled weakly only to get slammed further into the wall by Naruto and get a fist to the face. "Start. Talking. Now." Naruto snarls as he bared his canines and bring Ebony under the man's temple, ready to blow his head up.

"Hehehehe… come on bitch… you know… the ones who put the fucking chip in me…" Jan answered and blood dripped down his grinning face. "Knowing them they already know me and the guys fucked this mission up, hell they could hear us fucking talking."

"Who?" Naruto demanded and Jan scoffs.

"Please asswipe do you think they're gonna allow me to fucking live and tell you about them as I stand here dying? Motherfucker please!" Blue flames suddenly erupted out of his body, forcing Naruto to leap back before the others who were also shocked.

"See?! I fucking told you! Well since I'm fucked how about I piss a little wisdom on you dipshits ahahaha! You can take this clue and shove it up your ass bitch!" Jan flips her the bird as he kept his smile plastered on his face. "Beware… the… Millennium…" Those were his final words as he was burned to a crisp and reduced to a pile of ashes.

"That's it? Millennium?" Integra whispers to herself, wondering what it meant.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Walter asks the woman and got a nod as she puts her gun away.

"Yes I'm fine," She glances at the fallen forms of the men turned ghouls with a solemn look as a few of them with still twitching and groaning but not able to move "But as for them… Naruto… Walter… please put them out of their misery."

"Yes Queen/Of course." Naruto and Walter responds only for Sir Irons to step in around the carnage.

"Naruto, Walter you both will delay that order." He instructed as he approached Integra and held the end of his revolver out to her. "The responsibility must fall to their leader, Sir Integra."

"No Sir Irons, you go too far." Walter insists with Naruto stepping in.

"Walter's right, as Sir Integra's second in command it was my responsibility to insure that the security details were always on alert and ready for anything. If anyone should do this it should be me." Naruto says as he didn't want Integra to take the whole blame for this situation.

"I understand and acknowledge your reasons but this entire situation should've been prevented." He states calmly. "Integra, you're lack of preparation is an offense and since this facility is under your command you must take _full_ responsibility for this." Integra clenches her fists in anger at being reprimanded like a child. "The fact that these men died and were reanimated as these creatures is entirely your fault."

"That's enough!" Naruto shouted and stepped forward "I'm not gonna stand here and allow you to ridicule her for something that was out of hers hands! How dare you go and blame this whole mess on her you bas-"

"Naruto!" Interga cuts him off. He turned around to protest only for her to shake her head and take the revolver. Naruto growls as she approached on of the fallen ghouls and kneels, pointing the gun as his head.

"I do not ask for forgiveness, this is my burden." She says to herself.

Naruto clenches his fists so hard that his knuckles pop and he slams it into the wall, putting a dent in it. "Dammit!" Sir Irons calmly approaches Naruto and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Sir Uzumaki, I understand your frustration in this situation and I commend you for stepping forward. As a man and fellow knight you have my highest respect." He says as Naruto remained silent, glaring at the wall. "A lot of good men died today but let's not forget the ones you saved from this travesty, as painful as it is, you can't save everybody."

"I know, but still…" Naruto mutters and lets out a sigh before standing straight and turning to the man while Integra shot each of the remain ghouls. "I apologize for my outburst."

"It's quite alright, had it been me in your place I would've done the same and I assure you the heathens responsible for this will pay dearly." Irons assures. After finishing the deed a crestfallen Integra approaches Irons and returns his gun.

"I'll be turning in for the night Sir Irons, may you have a safe trip home." She says and Naruto winces at the low tone in her voice. "Walter please escort Sir Irons to the exit and have this mess cleaned up." The butler nods as she leaves the hallway and motions for Naruto to follow her while Seras goes to assist Walter.

Integra goes around the corner and leans against the wall. Sadness, Anger, and Regret flowed through her eyes as she blamed herself especially for not being an adequate leader. She takes her glasses off and closes her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from escaping, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her form. "Please, just go, Naruto." She asked as her voice cracked a little from the horrors she went through.

"Don't do this to yourself Integra-chan, don't keep it bottled in. Let it out." He whispers into her ear. She bits her lips and her body trembles in his arms as he held her closer. "Go on, I'm here for you."

Integra spun around and buries her face in his chest. Naruto feels his shirt get wet from Integra's tears but didn't care at the moment, hearing her muffled sobs, he just stood there and held her in his arms, rubbing her back in a soothing fashion.

**Timeskip**

After the incident, Integra held a funeral for all men who died in the invasion of the manor and gave her condolences to the family members who attended. Right now Walter was giving her the report.

"Out of the 96 members of the Hellsing organization only 45 percent have survived which leaves us with no less than 50 who survived thanks to Sir Uzumaki's intervention. Aside from them, you, me, and Naruto are also alive." He informed his master.

"What about Morgana and Seras?" Integra asked.

"Well I didn't include them in because they're already in a matter of speaking dead ma'am." He said getting small smile from Integra and Naruto. Afterwards he went on to explain the info he gathered in regards to Millennium ranging from occult Organizations from places like Japan and the United States, to fan clubs for a movie called Star Wars. Integra took the info and the name into thought.

"Hmmm, now that is certain." Integra says to herself before realizing something. "Millennium, I recall some old files my father kept stored regarding the name."

"Ma'am?" Walter wondered.

"Care to bring me into the loop? The only thing I know about the definition is a thousand years but that's it." Naruto states in confusion.

"Don't you recall Walter? The Empire of the Millennium, the order that sought the glory of a thousand year kingdom and plunged the planet into a World War." Walters eyes widened in shock as he finally understood what she meant.

"You mean…" He says and gets a nod from her.

"Hitler's Germany, The Millennium of the 3rd Realm." She answered.

"My God... to think they're still around after so long." Walter muttered. Now Naruto was getting irritated.

"Seriously can someone _please_ tell me what you're talking about?" Naruto asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Did you say something Naruto?" Integra asks calmly, resulting in a tick mark forming behind his head and his brow twitching in annoyance, much to Walter's amusement and the blonde demon snatches her cigar from her mouth, puts it in his, and storms off. Integra giggles at his childish antics while the former vampire hunter chuckles in amusement. "Walter, please be so kind as to get Naruto up to date on the information would you?"

"Of course Ma'am."

**Timeskip**

"You seriously hired mercenaries?" Naruto asks the head of Hellsing and got a nod from Integra. "Honestly I don't think it's a good idea especially if they're running amok in the mansion or guarding you for that matter." He says as he folded his arms and followed Integra down the hallway.

"Don't worry Naruto I just didn't hire any run of the mill mercenaries I hired professionals who perform their job to the latter." She explained and got a raised brow from him.

"And what is the name of this professional group?" He asked.

"They are known as the Wild Geese." Integra answered, getting a snort from the blonde demon.

"Well these Geese better not be too wild or I'll introduce them to Ebony, Ivory, and Hydra." He said. As they made it the meeting room, they overheard some of them mentioning that there were no such things as monsters, if only they knew.

"I'm telling you this is all a bunch of bullshit. Everyone knows that vampires aren't real." One merc states.

"Is that so?" Integra calls out. The others turn their attention to her and Naruto. "I'd hate to tell you this but vampires are as real as they come, we just keep the knowledge to the public mute and leave them ignorant on such information." She explained though some of the men didn't look the bit convinced. "We even have a few working for the Hellsing Organization.

"Is he a so called vampire?" One guy asked as he looks at Naruto.

"No, he's a demon." Integra answered causing some of them to gawk especially when Naruto's irises glowed red and he flashed them a demonic smile that sent shivers down their spines. "She on the other hand is a genuine vampire." Integra pointed to Seras who was standing by a wall on the far end with a nervous smile on her face.

Pip Bernadotte, the leader of the Wild Geese, looked at the blonde vampire in disbelief stood up from his chair. "What the… oh no… no way, you're… you're actually a real vampire?" He asked as he approached Seras.

"Yes, I am… hello." She greeted in a nervous fashion while Naruto shook his head. Pip stared at her for a bit before laughing out loud along with the others. Seras still sported the smile on her face but turned her gaze to Naruto and Integra. "Uh I get the feeling that they're laughing at me."

Naruto on the other hand snorts and puts his hands in his pockets. "You think? Then give them a reason to stop laughing, Police Girl." Naruto remarked.

Seras brow twitched at the pet name Morgana gave her. "Uh, right away sir!" She snaps her finger and returned a brightened expression at Pip. "Come on then." She challenged. Pip stares at her again and laughs out loud.

"Hahahahah! Vampires, Demons, this is all a load of bologna." He declared. "If you're a vampire and he's a demon then I'm Frankenstein's Monster." He said, bringing his arms up in a zombie like fashion and lurches towards her. A glint flashes in Seras eyes and faster than the human eye could see, she simply pokes him in the forehead with her index finger but the strength behind it made the man's head jerk back and he cries out in surprise and pain.

Pip brings his head forward and stares at her with wide eyes as his face was now bloody and this time Seras flicks him three times with the third one sending him flying back to his men and crashing to the ground.

"Whoa, captain!" One of the mercenaries call out in shock and some run to their captain's aid. Pip sat up with the same stupefied look on his face. Naruto chuckles when he witnessed this while Seras leaned back against the wall twirling her index finger.

"Sh-she's some kind of monster! She was poking me and… it was so fast I…" He stammered out before calming down a bit. "I don't believe it, you're really telling me that girl is a vampire?"

"Damn right she is." Morgana says with her voice echoing around the room and she phases through the wall. "The police girl is the lowest of the low but a vampire is still a vampire." The mercs gasp and take a step back as they saw her. "What a pathetic bunch of cowards, do you think they'd be of any use to us?" She questioned as she stepped out of the wall. Walter ran into the room panting slightly with a apologetic look on his face.

"My deepest apology Ma'am, I did try to stop her." He says before she walked over to Naruto and drapes her arms around his, pressing her cleavage against his, much to Integra's ire.

"I just wanted to take their measure since they're suppose to be guarding me while I sleep during the day." She responds back as she rested her chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well then" Walter whips out a letter "A very gracious letter has been sent to you Madam."

Integra takes the letter and inspects it. "What sort of letter?" She glances at the envelops and notices the writing on it. "From Vatican Special Operations Division 13, Enrico Maxwell." Her eyes widened as does Naruto but he moans in annoyance as she read the letter in regards to a meeting at one of the local museums.

"Man these Iscariots are troublesome." He muttered "And now I have to wear that accursed monkey suit." Morgana on the other hand grins.

"I think you look ravishing in your suits." She commented.

"Yeah so ravishing you want to eat me." He said back at her.

"Enough with the flirting you two." Integra remarked "Walter prepare the limo and Naruto go change into your monkey suit or I'll dock your pay in half."

"Hai." He says in a sad tone before vanishing in a flash of red, never noticing the grin Integra sported. Morgana on the other hand shook her head in amusement before grabbing Seras and phasing through the wall.

"Mr. Bernadotte, you and you men have your orders. Get to them." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a nod before getting his men in order to do their jobs.

**Timeskip**

**London Imperial War Museum**

Both Integra and Naruto were looking at one of the famous portraits of London. He was garbed in a jet black suit with matching pants and dress shoes, wearing a crimson shirt under the jacket with a black tie, and wore a pair of black framed shades with dark red lenses and wore black gloves. Integra was wearing a dress suit with black boot and an odd looking hat.

Naruto glances at the hat and couldn't help but smirk. "Did you really have to wear that hat?"

"Shut up you bloody fox." Integra retorted with a scowl while Naruto chuckles. Walter remained in his stoic form but did smile a little. "What time is it?" Naruto glances at his silver Rolex and brings his arm behind his back.

"5 minutes past three, they're late." He answered

"Do you think it's a trap?" She asked and got a scoff from him.

"Doubt it, to attack us in broad daylight and in the heart of London is suicide." Naruto answers "Plus I'd turn those bastards into confetti with Yamato before they'd ever get the chance to touch you." He glances down the hall and frowns a little. "Speak of the devil." Integra blinks and looks in his direction to see Enrico Maxwell and Renaldo talking about the vast pictures hanging in the museum until they both noticed Integra, Naruto and Walter glancing at them.

"I think we're a bit late." Maxwell states with a smile. Naruto heard the slight mockery in his voice and his hand twitched in annoyance. "My deepest apologies for keeping you waiting so-" He tries to say while approaching them.

"Not another step" Naruto warned and Maxwell stopped in his tracks in mild surprise from the blonde's tone and Integra turned at Maxwell with a glare that meant she wasn't in the mood.

"What business does the Vatican have here and why do they send the Iscariot, the dirtiest of their dirty little secret?" Integra questioned in a spiteful tone while Maxwell stood there with that incompetent smile on his face. It was taking all of Naruto's willpower not to knock that smile off the man's face.

"Oh my, it appears that our reputation precedes us." Maxwell states as he removes his glasses. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Enrico Maxwell and I'm the head of the Iscariot Organization and it is an honor to meet you." He introduced with a bow. Naruto lets out a soft snort and places his hands in his pockets, not caring the least bit.

"I really don't care who you are, just me what you want." Integra was getting very irritated with the faux pas this man was pulling as she knew he was not even close to being polite.

"Please there is no need to be so harsh, we didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight Sir Integra" He tried to assure her but gets cut off again.

"I doubt that!" She snapped back at him "You've shown nothing but contempt for our treaties, and the latest incident with Anderson and Northern Ireland was inexcusable! He killed two of my men in Badrick and I barely escaped with my head intact had it not been for my second in command who stands here before you and you have the gall to"

"Will you shut up?!" Maxell nearly shouts and crushes his glasses. Naruto's scowl turns into a snarl and he was just able ready to bring out Yamato and gut the bastard.

"How dare you" Integra growls out as Maxwell sneered at her.

"You really expect us to let you do as you please? Two men? If we had slaughtered over 2 million of your Protestant scum I would not shed a tear." He remarks before dropping his broken glasses on the ground and sporting an arrogant and snooty expression on his face. "I am here under the direct orders of his holiness otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures."

"_He's got one more time." _Naruto says as his eyes narrowed dangerously behind his shades.

"So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English Sow." He remarks and suddenly froze in his rant as a cold feeling ran up his spine. A glowing red aura surrounded Naruto who released a bit a murderous intent on the man who now had beads of sweat dripping down his face. He took his glasses off, revealing his glowing slit eyes and lengthened canines and approached the trembling man.

"Did you just call my Queen a sow you Vatican dog?" Naruto asked in a deadly tone. He grabs Maxwell by the collar and brings him closer to his enraged face. "Please by all means call her a Sow again and watch me rip your tongue out and choke you to death with it."

Integra was the first to snap out of her shocked state and run up to him. "Naruto let him go." She requests and places a hand on his shoulder. "As much as I'd love to see you put this pig in his place, now is not the time."

Naruto scowls and nods. When his aura fades, he shoves the man to the ground.

"You… how dare you lay your filthy hands on me you cretin!" Maxwell snarls in anger. "You'll pay for this!"

Naruto on the other hand smiles down at him. "Oh and who's gonna make me pay? A pathetic little man like yourself? Or the old fart following you like a pack mule?" He mocks as the man slowly got up and dusts himself. Maxwell scowls at the blonde but then a devious smile rose on his face.

"Since you're insistent in starting a fight why don't we make this interesting?" He challenged and snaps his fingers. "ANDERSON!" On the opposite end of the hall, the Paladin of Iscariot stood before drawing one bayonet in his right hand and four in between each of his fingers.

"Ask of me and I shall give thee the heathen for thy inheritance," He preached and the other's watched as he slowly approached them "And for thy possession the ends of the Earth," Naruto unbuttons his jacket and summons the sheathed O-katana in his left hand. "Thou shalt break them with an iron rod, thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vase, be wise now therefore ye kings, be admonished ye Judges of the Earth, serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trending"

"No, Anderson stop!" Maxwell tries to say and he got closer only for the man to walk past him with the crazed expression on his face.

"Curse the soul lest he be angry and he perish in the way, though his wrath may be kindled by a little, this can all be over with just a swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself!" Naruto slowly approached him with his hair shadowing his eyes, passing Integra and Walter. He looks back at the man with crimson slit eyes and draws Yamato. The sun's rays shine off the blade in a deadly manner as Naruto got ready to deal with this man.

"So they brought you along as back just in case." Naruto grin turns demonic as a red mist swirls around him "Show me what you've got Judas Priest." Morgana rose out of the ground beside Naruto sporting a predatory smile with Casull and Jackal drawn.

"And to think I nearly missed out on all the fun that's about to happen." She declares while Anderson cackled with glee.

"You two won't be so lucky this time." The Paladin remarks as the three got ready to fight to the finish.

"Naruto! Morgana! Stop this at once!" Integra ordered.

"Anderson enough! That's an order!" Just before the trio could start world war three, Seras appeared in a tour guide outfit, leading a group of elderly tourists.

"Hi, right this way everybody!" She calls out to the tourists and leads them in between the three who remained frozen in their stances. Both Integra and Maxwell had sweat drops forming behind their heads along with Walter and Renaldo as they witnessed the scene. This went on for a few minutes until Morgana brought her guns down.

"This isn't the time or place for a fight to commence wouldn't you agree Naruto?" Morgana asked. Said blonde sighs and sheathes Yamato.

"Hai." Was his answer.

"Aye, she has a point." Anderson agrees and puts away his bayonets.

"I'm going back to sleep, waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting." Once again Morgana sinks down into the floor. Yamato vanishes and Naruto places his shades back on. Anderson walks away as well.

"If you'll excuse me Sir I'm going back to Rome, though I must say this is an amazing Museum, perhaps next time you'll let me bring some of the children from the orphanage?" He requested.

"Oh, yes of course." Maxwell assured the man who walked away again, swearing to cut both Morgana and Naruto down the next time they meet and heard the blonde snort out loud.

"Bloody Priest." Naruto muttered "I'm heading back to the limo."

Integra on the other hand was chuckling at the scene and getting Maxwell's and Renaldo's attention. "It would appear we both have to contend with some difficult subordinates." Her expression changes from blank to apathetic as she glanced at the man. "So, are you done making an ass out of yourself, pig?" She remarks.

"Oh yes I am quite finish," He assures her with a forced smile and bringing his hand up as a sign of truce. "Now that the violence is out of the way, perhaps you'd like to join me in the Café Garden?"

Integra on the other hand smiles at the offer. "Well, after you then." That was when Naruto appeared between the two and gave Maxwell a look that would melt ice, causing the man to grimace and smile nervously. The blonde demon snorts in his face and is gone again.

"Quite the charming fellow, isn't he?" Maxwell asked the leader of Hellsing who chuckled.

"You have no idea." Integra answers back. As the two headed to the garden, Walter and Renaldo both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God that conflict is over." Walter says with the protest agreeing.

**And Cut! Here's the new chapter folks. Now than before I go through the rest of the ova I plan to make some filler chapters that will regards the crossovers added in like devil may cry and dark stalkers since one of the authors suggested that I add some demons into the mix and I plan to. Plus you'll all get to see Naruto's demonic abilities and see him interact more with Integra, Morgana, and Seras. Until then peace out and welcome to the month of Thanksgiving^^.**


End file.
